


Jealousy runs rampant

by Alicia_Marie



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Marie/pseuds/Alicia_Marie
Summary: Short but sweet. The Supernatural gang is at a con in your town and you have been friends with a few of them for a while so you decide to visit them while they're in town. After things are apparent that you and Rich have a thing for each other, the gang decides to force you both to own up to your feelings. In the process, things become a little heated and jealousy runs a tad rampant.





	1. Chapter 1

You walk into the photo op room and follow the staff member into a separate room where the gang is hanging out. You've known Rich and Rob for a while now, and have met Matt a few times but have not gotten a chance to meet the others in the room. Upon seeing you, Rob smiles and nudges Rich, who is talking to Billy about something. They both stand as Rich and Rob come over and hug you, asking how you are doing and if you want a bottle of water or something. You decline the beverage in favor of hugging them again, especially Rich, whom you hug a little longer than necessary. You have always had a crush on Rich. You hate to call it a crush, since you feel you are too old for crushes anymore, but you aren't quite sure what else to call it. Each time you see him, you fall harder in crush with him. He's funny, intelligent, adorable, kind, and passionate. He isn't perfect or anything. You and he have had some disagreements in the past and you don't always see eye to eye on everything, but that just makes your crush even stronger because you know that if you and he ever tried to make something work between you two, that it could withstand the silly arguments and the distance that is sure to come with having an actor for a significant other. But, you also know that he doesn't feel that way about you and while that little bit of knowledge hurts to think about, it keeps your head on straight. No need in getting your hopes up or saying something that you may regret later.

With that very depressing thought in mind, you quickly look to Rob and ask him to introduce you to the rest of the gang. It doesn't go unnoticed by Rob that you ask him instead of Rich, but being the empathetic person that he is, he takes pity and steers you away. He introduces you to three beautiful women who seem to glow with the introduction.

 

Briana: "Fuck! This is her?! Jesus Rich, you said she was pretty, not fucking gorgeous!"

Kim: "No shit! Rich is holding out on us!"

Ruth: "Oh my God, and she has style too! Look at those boots - you and I will be going shopping together!"

You blush at the compliments and thank them each as well as exchange phone numbers with Ruth, because hell yes you want to go shopping with her. She's got amazing style and Rich has told you that she's notorious for helping the others pick out outfits for cons. As you are discussing a few places you two can go, you hear a big oomph behind and you spin quickly to see what is going on. You come face to...well...belly when you turn and you are forced to look up..and up...and up. Finally, you see the tall drink of water in front of you grinning from ear to ear and Rich is being man-handled by another tall drink of water. What the actual hell? You know actors are typically good looking, but did this cast happen to take pretty pills as children? It's insane how good-looking they all are!

Rich: "[Y/N], that giant puppy in front of you is Jared, and this tough guy is Jensen. I'm assuming I'm getting this treatment because I failed to introduce you to them first."

The two tall beautiful men grin and Jared reaches for your hand. As you are shaking his hand, you notice Rob whisper something to Jensen and Jensen's eyebrows go up as he glances at you.

Jensen: "Hey [Y/N] - it is great to meet you! You coming out to the concert tonight? Rob will croon for the ladies and you can hang out backstage with us!"

You glance at Rob and wonder if that was what he was saying to Jensen. Nodding, you tell them that you wouldn't miss it. Rich seems happy as the guys say their 'see you laters'. Rob says something about them not normally showing up on a Saturday but for some reason they got here early for this con and decided to come and say hi. Before you can respond, the girls pull you back into a conversation about shopping and clothes. You like them. They are real and fun. You don't even realize how long you are talking to them when Rich puts his hand on your shoulder and you look up at him. He is too adorable for his own damn good.

You smile up at him as he asks you if you want to walk with him and catch up. You readily agree and tell the girls that you'll see them later. The two of you walk for about 40 minutes and just catch up. It has been a while since you've chatted the way you are able to do now. Sure, you call each other and all that, but it isn't the same. You tell him that you are looking forward to seeing him at the concert again and he chuckles but you see a slight blush. You know he's pleased at your comment and you bite the side of your mouth from grinning. You absolutely love to see him happy and his chuckle goes straight to your girly bits. Before you know it, Rich has to get back to work and you are being ushered back into the green room. Before Rich and Rob head for the stage again, Rich hugs you tight and Rob smiles at you and says a quick 'see you later' before heading out.

You turn to find three very happy women with knowing looks and you inwardly groan. Well, shit. You sit down and look at them as if you are confused despite knowing exactly why they are grinning at you.

Briana: "So [Y/N], how long have you been secretly fantasizing about Richard?"

[Y/N]: "Shush you! What if someone hears you and tells him! I don't want him to know!"

Briana: "Why the hell not? You two would be fucking adorable together!"

Kim: "Do you honestly think other people don't know? You were eye fucking him earlier!"

You feel your face burning and you gasp.

[Y/N]: "Oh God! Do you think he knows? Who all knows? Fuck!"

Ruth: "Oh dear, calm down. Rich hasn't a clue. Men are blind when it comes to this sort of thing. You have such adoration in your eyes as you look at him that Rob has to know."

[Y/N]: "Dammit....I'll bet that is what Rob was whispering to Jensen earlier! Now I'm paranoid."

Briana: "Seriously girl. Calm the fuck down. Don't change how you act around him. I can see you thinking about later and how you need to act. If you flip how you are acting around him, he'll definitely notice. Maybe just ease up on the GodDamn heart eyes you sport whenever he's around." She says this with a laugh so you know she isn't judging, just making observations.

She's right. You think about how you are going to behave later anyway though. You can't help yourself. 

Kim: "How about we just focus on making you look like the sexy bitch that you are for the concert and show him what the hell he's missing. Then you won't be focusing so much on what to do if he finds out you like him. He'll be too busy figuring out how to make you fall in love with him."

You giggle and try to keep from turning red but fail miserably. The girls talk you into heading home to change but they all insist that you text the group a photo of outfit choices you have. Ruth starts a group chat so you all have each others cell numbers before you leave and you promise pics.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours and a slew of outfits later, you head back to the convention center. You grin as you think back on some of the texts the girls sent you in reply to your outfit choices.

Bri: "Don't you have any FMP's to go along with that? If you aren't going to show off a little bit of tit or ass, may as well make them look even better with a great pair of FMP's."

You: "FMP's? WTF is that?"

Ruth: "Fuck-Me-Pumps. And she's right. You can't wear that without a pair of FMP's."

Kim: "What else you got? Anything to show off those gorgeous legs I know you were hiding under those jeans today?"

All of the complements they kept throwing at you increased your self confidence ten-fold. After several more texts back and forth as well as tons of pictures, you all decided on a short black dress with sequins across your chest and black lace sleeves. You did actually have a great pair of black heels, or as the girls called them, the perfect pair of FMP's for this dress. The text string you got after you sent them a picture of you in this outfit was hilarious.

Bri: "Holy fucking shit! YESSSS!!!!"

Ruth: "I have a single man tear...except it's mine so not really a man tear. You are going to have Rich drooling!"

Kim: "I second all of this. Rich's mouth won't be the only part of him drooling after he sees you tonight!"

Bri: "YAAASSSS! That is the goal! #PreCum"

You laughed out loud at Briana's choice of a hashtag and shake your head knowing full well they are wrong about Rich, but wishing they were right anyway. You take a deep breath as you text the girls that you are here and a convention staff member comes to meet you at the back entrance and leads you toward the green room. As you step in, you see the girls look up and grin. Briana raises her eyebrows at Rich which makes you look your way. You can't help but notice the way he looks at you from head to tow and takes a deep breath before finally walking towards you and smiling. He isn't the only one who comes over with a smile on his face. Rob and Matt slide in beside him wearing wide smiles as they say hello to you. 

Grinning, you say hello back to them and before anyone can say much more, you are being ushered away by none other than Jensen who has his arm around your waist and is smirking toward Rich, Rob, and Matt. 

"You're welcome in advance." This statement from him confuses you more than anything and you are sure your facial expression shows just that. He takes one look at your face and chuckles. You may not crush on him like you do Rich, but you'd be lying if you said having him so near you didn't have an affect on you. You are still a woman, after all. You feel your face heat and know you've given yourself away with a blush. You are pulled gently into the seat next to Jensen and realize you are squeezed between him and Jared. 

Jared: "Hey beautiful! I decided to join in the fun tonight. Backstage, anyway. Jensen can go sing his ass off while I cuddle with you backstage." Jared grins and shares a look with Jensen.

What is happening right now? You look between these two beautiful men that you just met and wonder if you've landed in some kind of weird fantasy. You decide against that pretty quickly though when you notice the scowl on Rich's face. No fantasy of yours would include an unhappy Rich. You like when he's smiling and joking. He's at his best when he's fully immersed in something and passionate. You briefly wonder how that would translate into the bedroom and then brush those thoughts aside. You shouldn't be getting wet for Rich while sandwiched between two of his very attractive friends. 

Kim: "It's working pretty well, don't you think?"

Kim startles you. She's like a damn feline that doesn't make any noise and is suddenly beside you. You take a moment to gather yourself before replying with a very lady-like "huh?" making all three beautiful people chuckle.

Kim: "Rich seems to be not happy about the attention these dudes are giving you." She nods at Jared and Jensen as your eyes go wide and your jaw drops. THAT is what they're doing?! You frantically look toward Rich, who is, at the moment, having what seems to be a heated discussion with Rob. You finally pick up your jaw and before you can say anything, Jensen nudges you.

Jensen: "You both obviously have something between you. He talks about you all the time and we have all seen how you look at each other. According to your glazed over eyes earlier, Richard walks on fucking water or some shit. And, you may not notice, but he looks at you like you are the only beautiful woman on earth. You ARE beautiful, but you are also in a room full of beautiful women. He doesn't seem to notice the others though."

Jared: "Why don't you just talk to him? I'm sure you would make his night if.."

[Y/N]: "Look, guys, I appreciate you all saying all these great things. Especially considering that we just met, but he doesn't feel that way about me. He's probably worried I'm annoying you or something."

 

Jensen sighs and looks above your head at Jared. They seem to share a look and Jensen leans toward you and whispers in your ear, "lean on my shoulder and I'm going to kiss you on your forehead. We'll prove to you that you mean more to him than that." You smile and blush again. You can't believe you are having this discussion with someone you just met, much less these people who are clearly not just pretty faces. You decide to go along with it. What could it hurt?

You lean against Jensen and put your head on his shoulder as you feel him brush your hair off your face and kiss your head before laying his head on yours. Your heart speeds up because...well...as earlier mentioned...you ARE still a woman. You sigh as you lean on him, content to stay here for a while. You don't even notice Rich and Rob approaching until they are standing over you. 

Rich: "Hey...uh...guys, can I talk to you real quick?" 

They both stand and Kim and Bri replace them on either side of you as Ruth sits on the chair across from you. 

Ruth: "Give it about half an hour and he'll finally admit his feelings."

You laugh at that. They are all so confident in these supposed feelings he has for you. You've known Rich long enough to know that is absurd. Besides, he has never been one to be shy about asking a woman out. He's even done it right in front of you, clueless as to how hard that was for you to watch. Ruth was definitely right about that. Men can be blind sometimes.

Rob comes over, winks at you, and holds his hand out to you. Smiling, you grab his hand and let him pull you up. He hugs you and says, "Not too much longer now. Give him some time."

[Y/N]: "Oh no! Not you too!" He grins, hugs you and all you can do is laugh and hug him back. He spins you without any warning and you squeel as you spin. Suddenly, there are hands on your waist and you are stopped mid-spin and are face to face with Rich.

[Y/N]: "Hello." God, you sound breathless and you doubt you can get away with blaming the spinning. You clear your throat as Rich stares into your eyes for a moment longer and the right side of his mouth tilts up in a half smirk. 

[Y/N]: "Uh oh. What does the trickster have in mind now?" This earns you a full grin as Rich tugs you away from the others into a separate room.


	3. Chapter 3

Rich pulls you into the room and you don't even realize until you are breathless how close he is holding you. You get goosebumps immediately as you look into his eyes. Before he is able to say anything, you hear the door behind you open again. 

Jared: "Sorry Rich. They are going to playing one of your songs next, you have to be on stage soon."

Rich lets out a heavy sigh and rakes his hand through his hair before pulling away from you. You immediately miss his warmth as he begins to walk away. Jared grabs your hand and walks you back to the backstage area. Before letting go of your hand, Jared gives you a few squeezes and a sympathetic smile. You start to wonder if this is all in your head and you are starting to really believe that Rich has feelings for you only because everyone else say it as if it is true. What if all this is your imagination running wild because other people are putting it in your head. You start to feel more and more depressed at the thought and it clearly is showing on your face because Matt sits beside you and places his had on your shoulder.

Matt: "You don't give yourself enough credit for being the amazing woman you are. You are gorgeous and kind and you challenge Rich in a way that most other women wouldn't. I promise you that you are thinking into this more than you should."

You glance down at the man on your shoulder. Could he be right? Could they all be right? They do spend a lot of time with Rich and know him well. But you've known him for years. Why would he suddenly have feelings for you after all this time? Chances are that they are seeing something that isn't there. Maybe they want it to be true too and so they are seeing what they want to see. You told yourself too often that you realy shouldn't get your hopes up and here you are feeling like a fool. You went out of your way to look good for someone that will never feel the same about you that you feel for him. He sees you as another female friend, or worse yet...a sister. You make a face at that and Matt chuckles before removing his head from your shoulder. You decide that you can't let this get you down. Bri made a great point earlier that if you started acting differently around Rich then he'll wonder what your deal is. There is really no reason for you to make him feel weird about being around you. You decide that you'll take what you can get because you'd rather pine for him like you have been from afar as cliche as that sounds.

Rob: "[Y/N]! Hey, get up here! Rich is singing next and he asked for you to join him on stage."

You laugh and quickly realize that he's not joking. 

[Y/N]: "Um - no! Why would either of you even think I would do that? You know I get stage fright!"

Jared comes over and stands beside you and for a brief terrifying moment, you thought they would all gang up on you and try to force you into getting on stage. Jared, thankfully, asks you to help him grab some more beers from the green room. You sigh in relief and promptly follow him out the door.

[Y/N]: "Thank you so much! I can't even think about going on stage without having a mild panic attack!"

Jared laughs and brushes off the thanks with a shrug. You follow him into a separate room and wait for him to direct you toward the beer but he just sits and pats the seat beside him indicating you should join him on the couch. As soon as you sit, Rich comes barreling into the room with wild eyes.

Rich: "Jared, you asshole, I thought we talked about this! You said you understood!"

You look back and forth between the two and Jared looks as though he is trying to hold back a grin while Rich looks as if he wants to punch Jared. I'm not entirely sure what to say or do. Without thinking to much, I grab Rich's hand and led him out of the room. You feel his tension and aren't sure what happened to make him so tense. You pull him closer to you and hug him tight and after a few seconds, he relaxes and embraces you back. Before you realize it, he's kissing you and you briefly wonder if you are daydreaming...again. 

You pull away for a moment to catch your breath and realize you hear applause and for a frantic moment, you worry that Rich has dragged you on stage after all. Thankfully, it is just Jared and Matt clapping.

Matt: "About damn time man!"

Rich is looking down at you with such adoration in his eyes that you are sure you must be dreaming. This is a dream that you never want to wake from though. You move forward and kiss him again, loving the feel of the way his lips are on yours in such a sweet way. You will kiss him as much as you can before you wake up because you will never feel the way you do right now after you wake up.

Except, you never do wake up because you were, in fact, never dreaming. Rich really was kissing you and you really can kiss him whenever you want. In fact, when you get back behind the stage, the girls are sitting around and as soon as they look up, you pull Rich in for another kiss, just so they can see the fruits of their labor so to speak.

This will forever be your absolute favorite experience at a convention, even though in the many years that follow, you tag along for many other cons just so you can be with your loving husband.


End file.
